Time Machine
by D4sssy99
Summary: What happens when a scientist creates the machine that can bring back the dead?


**Thanks for reading all, hope you enjoy it!**

**N/A**

**I do not own CHERUB characters.**

**I own the ones I make. **

**Chapter 1: A Time Machine**

Dr. Svett bustled around in the lab. All the other scientists had gone home, tired of and his so called 'Time Machine for the Dead'. But Addy was right. He knew he was. Addy was so close to finishing it...Finally! It was finished. He knew it was-it had to be! Now all he had to do was test it... but with what? Hmmm...Of course! He grabbed the keys from the counter and locked all the doors behind him as he left the main building, not wanting anyone to steal his plans and ideas. He searched around the gutters and the bins around the back of the clump of buildings searching for a mouse, rat, anything-he saw a tiny movement out of the corner of his eye and spun around scanning the floor-and saw a rat scurrying to and fro around the bins. Very slowly he moved forwards and carried on moving until he was literally thirty centimetres away from the rat. At the moment when the rat was least expecting it, Addy jumped forwards and grabbed the rat. He walked towards the main building with the rat in his left hand and the keys in the right hand. He slowly unlocked all the doors of his lab. He finally got to the lab. At last... He thought he was going to cry as he slowly put the rat into the Time Machine. This was it... this was the big moment. He closed the door and pressed _Forward, 100. _The machine glowed a bright light and Addy's eyes burned just by looking at it so he turned away as the light illuminated the gloomy room.

When Addy looked back at the time machine the rat was now a shrivelled up skeleton. His eyes watered up. Addy had been waiting for this moment for 2 whole years. He had to tell someone about this, The Prime Minister and Zara Asker-CHERUB.

**7 Years Earlier**

Robert James Choke (AKA James Adams) sat in the luxurious limousine with all of his friends. (Some of them weren't his!) His sister Lauren Adams and friends, Bruce Norris, Kyle Blueman and his wife, Kerry Chang along with Rat "Rathbone" who was engaged to Lauren Adams, Kevin Summers and Dante Welsh, two now retired agents that James knew. Kerry and Lauren had brought their friends along including Gabrielle and Bethany and Jake Parker. James did feel a bit sad because Holly Welsh and Joshua and Tiffany Asker couldn't come because they were all too young to. They all laughed, drank and played around in the limousine when suddenly there was a bump and the limousine stopped. Everyone froze and slowly James opened the door. Everyone filed out and instantly-as if they had been trained for years for this moment-took up a defensive position around the limousine, the driver cowering beside them. But as soon as they had done that they heard a machine gun open fire. One by one they dropped dead on the floor. Dead. In the shadows, "The Master" smiled cruelly. His first deed was done. James Adams, Lauren Adams, Kerry Chang, Rat, Kyle Blueman, Bruce Norris, Kevin Summers, Dante Welsh, Holly Welsh, Gabrielle O'Brien, Jake Parker and Bethany Parker were all dead.

**Now **

Zara Asker yawned quietly as she made her way to the office. This was her last year as CHERUB Chairwoman, but little did she know that her last one was going to be the most exciting. As she opened the door, she saw a face she thought that she would never see again, a face of a past CHERUB agent. It was Addy Svett.

"Let me get this straight-" Zara said firmly, " you built a time machine that can bring back the dead?"

"Yep," Addy said, nodding vigorously, "Do ya want proof?"

"Na I believe you!" Zara said smiling now. Addy had had an ability to naturally be good at science. She didn't think that Addy was lying. She agreed with Addy to meet tomorrow, with a few important people, to tell them all about it.

Zara knocked on Joshua's room door. She could hear loud music and shouting so she guessed they didn't hear and knocked harder. When they didn't answer again she scowled and kicked the door hard. Joshua Asker opened up the door to see his mum's stern face. He gulped, and looked around his room. There were pillows everywhere along with Sensation crisps. "Come outside I need to talk to you" Zara said. Joshua meekly walked outside and waved at his friends telling them to tidy up.

"Joshua, who is the oldest friend you had?" Zara asked. Joshua looked confused but answered anyway, "Ummmmm, Xabi?" he asked.

"_Had_ Josh!" His mum explained, a little angrily.

"Had?" He asked, looking at his mum as though she as mad... _Had..._

"Holy Kariba!" Josh exclaimed. "James?"

Zara nodded, smiling. As soon as she explained what was happening and was walking away down the next corridor, she could hear Joshua screaming and yelling his head off to his mates who didn't understand a thing he was saying. But Zara did.

"Maybe!" she yelled over her shoulder.

**Please Review! Hope you all like it!**

**Also what you think and ideas for the next Chapter!**

**I might not update for some time, until I get at least ten reviews!**


End file.
